kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Orchestra Conductor
"Let's Play Orchestra Conductor" is the 16th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 68th of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies play "Orchestra Conductor", a game where one person is the "orchestra conductor" and gets the others to play a song, and another player must guess who the "orchestra conductor" is. This eventually leads to them forming their own rock band, which becomes extremely popular. Plot The episode starts with the main four playing "Au clair de la lune" on makeshift instruments made of household objects. As soon as they are done, Pretty guesses, correctly, that the "orchestra conductor" was Kaeloo. The audience then finds out that the buddies are playing a game called "orchestra conductor", where one person leads the group in playing a song and another must find out who lead the group. Kaeloo wonders how Pretty found out, and Pretty explains that she found out because of the "cruddy" song she picked. Pretty and Eugly get up and leave, telling the others to text them once they have better songs to choose from. Stumpy continues to play music, which annoys Kaeloo, who asks him to stop. Stumpy says he's "got a good rhythm", so Mr. Cat decides that he, Stumpy and Quack Quack can do a jam session together. Mr. Cat's reason for allowing Quack Quack to join, however, turns out to be that he could use him as an instrument by using a saw to saw him open, using the noise created as music. Kaeloo transforms and punches Mr. Cat into the ground. Later, the gang are playing again, and this time, Stumpy is the "orchestra conductor". Kaeloo is horrified to see the lyrics, which Stumpy explains are for a song called "Crush Them All" by a band known as Fatal Carnage. She refuses to sing the song until Mr. Cat points out that she had also forced them to play "Au clair de la lune", so it wouldn't be fair if she didn't play the song they asked her to. The main four start dancing to the song. Eugly bobs her head to the music, sitting in the audience, while Pretty questions how her sister can like this kind of music. Mr. Cat and Stumpy sing their parts well, but when it's Kaeloo's turn, she stops when she finds out that the song contains a swear word. Kaeloo tells Stumpy that she can't bring herself to sing it, which tips Pretty off to the fact that the "orchestra conductor" was Stumpy. Kaeloo apologizes to Stumpy and then tells him to stay where he is so the others can go find a new "orchestra conductor". Later, the gang are discussing who to pick as the "orchestra conductor". Stumpy hides inside a bush nearby and sneaks up to the others. They immediately see him and tell him to leave, but he keeps claiming to be a bush. Soon, the group manages to vote on someone as the "orchestra conductor". Pretty, angry that Eugly didn't vote for her, offers her a knife and sarcastically asks her to "stab her in the back". Mr. Cat agrees that it would be a good idea, since he apparently thinks scarification would look nice. That evening, Stumpy sits in the audience while the others are due to go onstage for their performance. Once they start playing, he starts to act like a crazed rock fan. It turns out that they were playing satanic rock music, and Kaeloo steps onstage to say how she disapproves of this. Mr. Cat, the band's lead singer, uses his microphone to scream at her (since the song has no words, and all he does is scream). Kaeloo gets mad at him and transforms. Just when she is about to hit him, Mr. Cat offers her the microphone. Mr. Cat and Bad Kaeloo "sing" together as the fans cheer them. Stumpy guesses that the "orchestra conductor" is Mr. Cat, but to his shock, the others reveal to both Stumpy and the audience that it was in fact Quack Quack. Everyone's phone rings, and it appears that they have gotten offers from record labels and a chance to be famous. Kaeloo disagrees, however, since she does not approve of satanic rock. Mr. Cat tries to tell Kaeloo that their song has gone viral on the net and all the record labels want to sign them, but although everyone else begs and pleads, she refuses. Stumpy asks if he can replace Kaeloo, and he tries to "sing" like Mr. Cat, but only succeeds in vomiting. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo that she will be disappointing her fans, and also preventing them from earning money, but she doesn't care. Mr. Cat tries chopping Quack Quack up, but Kaeloo says even that won't make her angry enough to transform. Stumpy asks if he can be the drummer, but when he tries drumming, his drumsticks bounce off and hit him in the face. Stumpy wonders why he can't be famous like the others. He opens the door and yells at the public to "love him". They start throwing objects at him, so he yells at them to "hate him" instead. Mr. Cat, Quack Quack and Pretty continue to beg Kaeloo to go onstage, but she refuses. The announcer says that the band has to go onstage in 30 seconds. Quack Quack suggests saying a bad word, but for once, Mr. Cat is out of ideas. He sees Stumpy waiting eagerly, so he tells him to do the deed. Stumpy whispers something in Kaeloo's ear, presumably a swear word, and she transforms. Stumpy says that while he may not be a star, he is a "boss". Bad Kaeloo then beats him up. The scene cuts to the band at their concert. They start to play, but the fans cheer so loud that the band goes deaf as a result. They proceed to exit the stage. Later, Olaf comes up to Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack and yells something at them as usual, but since they can't hear him, Stumpy yells "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!". Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Pretty * Eugly Minor Characters * Olaf * Sheep Trivia * This is one of the few episodes to feature all three supporting characters. * Several characters wear outfits from previous episodes during their concerts. * This is the first time where Pretty and Stumpy's popularity are reversed; Pretty is very popular by fans and Stumpy is not popular by fans. Gallery Rock2.jpg Makingmusic.gif|Mr. Cat and Stumpy play music IMG_1210.JPG 14876438_1304671899542881_7045008036893615448_o.jpg 12513802_1100862769923796_5704872701592901309_o.jpg Crushemall2.gif Crushemall1.gif Bigeater.gif Bad Kaeloo Mad At Stumpy.png Bad Kaeloo Crushing Mr. Cat.png Quackrapper.jpg Screenshot 20190921-000549.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Key Character Category:Episodes with a song in it Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Music-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character